1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an applicator, of the make-up applicator type, particularly a single-dose applicator, which the user may throw away after use. Generally, this applicator is in the form of a flat support formed by a flexible sheet made from a porous, absorbent material on which a thin layer of a slakable make-up product is deposited. Among the make-up products that may be used within the scope of the invention, examples foundations, eyeshadows, rouges, blushers and similar products.
2. Description of the Background
A make-up powder sample is known, presented in the form of an advertising support for a range of shades. This support comprises a rigid cardboard sheet on which several zones are covered with a fine layer of make-up powder in different colors, which the user may sample, for example with her finger, in order to apply the powder of the desired tint to her face, by transfer. This method of applying make-up has the disadvantage that the user's fingers are frequently soiled and have to be cleaned after application. Moreover, it is difficult to obtain homogeneous spreading of the powder using one's fingers, particularly when a relatively large area has to be made up, which is the case, in particular, when the product is a foundation.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,836,833 describes an applicator which may be disposed after use, consisting of a flat member of which a first face is impregnated with product, a second face, arranged on the back, including a layer which is impermeable to the product, protecting the user's fingers against soiling by the product. However, this arrangement does not provide protection for the fingers when they come into contact with the first face which is impregnated with product.